


Billys life

by Billyxworld



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyxworld/pseuds/Billyxworld
Summary: This is a story revolving around billy batson. Explore with him as he lives his life in the dc and marvel universe





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am making shazam the strongest hero
> 
> Also pls leave reviews and comments about what kind of story you all would like to see

Billy batson pov...

Here he was billy batson the ex champion of magic taking a nice stroll throughout the neighborhood. I wanted to enjoy the city for what it was worth. Also i was homeless so I was looking for a new place to lay down. Life was pretty simple for me, go to school, dont let anybody find out i am homeless, and bust up any robbers stupid enough to try robbing the city. 

Well I don't do the last one anymore since I don't have my powers. I gave it to the other kids fostered by the vaques since they seemed pretty nice and turns out they are. The power is shared through the 5 of them so they are weaker since the power is split. But its ok since no real supervillain was going to attack any time soon. That and a new superhero shows up every other day with different powers.

Now you might be asking why i have up the power of turning into a god. Simple i had no use for it, my life was a messy one, my parents being dead, being orphaned, and now homeless as well and trying to survive was not a good combination. As much as i love the wizard and the powers he gave me i needed to get my life in order first.

So with not being a superhero anymore I am more focused on my school life and finding odd jobs to get money for food. 

As i am walking by a tv store i hear the reporter talking about a robbery that happened 2 days ago. " As we see hear folks the shazam family is keeping us safe once more but not without property damage to the city". I see the dark skinned shazam accidentally destroy a store by using her super speed, and another asian one using his electricity to fry the cities power grid. 

I sigh thinking they need to control their power better. But you might wondering why don't i just help them it would be easy since i got the power when I was 7 years old and have been using them till i was 14 years old. But i made sure to tell the wizard that he should not give out my identity to anyone. Not even my successors.

Nobody in the superhero community knows my identity not even the justice league and that includes batman.

The only person who knows my identity is ironically my villains. The list includes black adam, sivanna, and mister mind. The reason they are not attacking me right now to get revenge or whatever is because we're cool now.

It might be hard to believe, befriending the same people who tried to kill you countless times over the years but its true. I consider them family now. Black adam was just misguided by the power and one day that he came to attack the city, i let him beat me up which was not a idea and I am never going to do that again.

I still remember it like it happened yesterday.

Flashback start  
Billy pov

All i saw were fist coming to my face and a lot of pain. I curse in head ' really should have thought this one out before being punched by a person that can easily beat up superman'

'Might as well take all the punches', i think. Then i dont feel them coming anymore. I open my eyes and see adam just staring at me angrily while i law on the ground in the crater he just made pummeling me.

"Why do you not fight back boy" black adam yells

I groan and say "I don't want to do this anymore adam we have been fighting for years now. I won every time we fought but i am letting my self lose do you wanna know why". He just growls at the reminder and say "why". I simply say "because your family to me and i don't like hurting my family, as much as it hurts me to figure this out later than sooner i know your family to me" 

He looks taken back and says in an angry tone "I don't want a family" and looks ready to blast me to nothing.

"Nobody ever does but when they do then its too late" I say.

Then we keep on talking about life him talking about his and me talking about mine. We share a few laughs as well. Then i take him out to get food from my favourite places. I also help him repair the relationship between him and wizard

Flashback over

Billy pov

A smile is present on my face as i remember the past.

The same thing happened to sivanna and mister mind i talked to them while they were trying to kill me we have become good friends now. I even invited all of them to the carnival as well one time, we had fun.

But now they are doing there own things adam running his country, sivanna running his company, and mister mind is running around the world doing whatever he wants. They don't visit anymore because of their responsibilities anymore. Which is sad since they were the only people that i could socialize with.

The justice league did not count since i barely talked to anyone there. I mean what could i even talk to them about i was a kid and they were adults. The last time i was there was them talking about making a team for the younger heroes. The young justice they called it.

I still remember when i was there in the founding of the team. It was when darkseid attacked earth. It was me, superman, batman, Wonder Woman, the flash, green lantern, and cyborg.

Flashback start  
Everyone pov

There were parademons everywhere batman looked. "Dammit they'll keep coming we need to send them back where they came from" he said looking at darkseid as he watched him punch superman so hard that blood came out as he was sent through buildings.

"Maybe I can help", batman looks up trying to find where the voice came from. He see a hooded figure smiling down at him and instantly realizes that its shazam the protector of fawcett city. And our greatest keeper right now.


	2. 2

Shazam!"  
" Hey there bats, looks like you could use a hand"  
"That would be much appreciated"

Then shazam rocketed out to darkseid at speeds that could rival the flash.

He flew close to him and punched him so hard that darkseid went flying.

"Hey ugly, you better get out of this planet or im going to make that face uglier then it already is."

Darkseid recovered quickly and replied 

"Champion of magic, i heard of you, your weak gods cant stop me form conquering this planet"

"They cant but i can" shazam replied as he once again rocketed off to darkseid as his body expelled magic our in waves.

Both punch each other in the face and both got sent flying.

But darkseid recovered a little bit quicker and was tackling him to the ground

Shazam recovered and put his hands together and fused them with magic and brought then down on the ruler of apokolips.

"Ahhhhhh" Darkseid howled in pain as went tumbling down and made a huge crater.

But darkseid was not weak and stood back up at full height and faced the champion of magic once more

Shazam looked down, his body growing brighter as the electricity came out in waves.

Then both started fighting again. Shazam went for an uppercut.But darksied blocked it and retaliated with the blast of omega beams sending the champion of magic down. 

Darksied rocketed down and kept pummeling him to the ground with his punches.

As darksied sent another punch. Shazam caught it and sent an uppercut that this time landed.

Shazam stood up and brought forth his magic.

He teleported next to darkseid and punched. Then teleported in front of him and kicked him in the face.

"Enough" darksied howled out as he narrowed his eyes trying to predict where shazams going to teleport.

Then as fast as light darksied swings his right arm back to a surprised shazam.

The ruler of apokolips smirked as the first got close ready to send the champion of magic down.

But to his surprise the fist went through shazams body.

"What-" darksied said, before shazam punched him through the ground.

"I really dont use my magic often as most of my enemies have no clue about what i can really do, but you can take it cant you big guy" shazam said.

Darkseid unrelenting stood up once more to see rocks shaped like dragons coming at him.

He blasted one with his omega beams destroying it. 

"That all you go-" darkseid got cut out as their was a dragon biting him under the ground and pulled him up in the air.

"Take this" shazam screamed out before darkseid saw a huge blue colored flame fist striking him in the face.

The whole area was then covered by blue fire. 

With the rest of the league

Superman got out of the crater with the help of Wonder Woman and looked worse for wear. But was ready to protect the world again.

"Wheres darkseid" diana asked

"Shazams keeping him busy" replied batman

"the great champion came to our help, then onwards warriors we shall help him" as she looked ready to go in to the duel that was happening.

"Wonder woman is right shazam needs our help" came out from green lantern who was bleeding a lot.

Flash and cyborg came too but were definitely feeling the pain

"Then what are we waiting for" Superman smiled "let go"

"Your not going anywhere kryptonian" came out a feminine voice

Everybody turned to the source of the voice and standing in all of her glory was

Grail the daughter of darkseid and with her, her brother kaliback and uncle Stephen wolf.

Grail sped towards superman and kicked him in the stomach.

Sending the man of steel flying.

Wonder woman brought her sword down to strike grail. But soon covered her self with the sword as the omega beams courtesy of kaliback collided with her sword.

Green lantern summoned a huge hammer, bringing it down to Stephen wolf. 

Stephen wolf retaliated and struck the huge construct with his axe. 

Flash sped over to grail and punched her in the face.

Cyborg blasted kaliback with his cannons

Before superman came back and blasted grail with his heat vision  
Back to shazam

"As much as I like it to have beaten you i know that's not enough to take you out" shazam voiced out. As he stared below him, the whole area was covered with blue fire

And he was right as he narrowed his eyes at the figure down below.

"You should be proud champion of magic, nobody has ever dealt me this much damage before, i doubt even the kryptonian could even come close". Darkseid said

His armor was beyond repair and he was bleeding in different places.

"But enough games child as much as i want this to continue i will end this now" darkseid bellowed out.

His body glowed red the omega effects coming off him in waves of power.

"Whatever you say ugly" as in return shazams body was covered in lighting and fire.

Both rocketed towards each other

And all that could be seen for miles upon miles was an explosion of red and blue energy colliding.

With the justice league 5 mins before

"Feeling out of league bruce" hal said

Batman just grunted


End file.
